callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
EMP Grenade
The EMP Grenade is a Special Grenade that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is a hand-held, thrown grenade capable of emitting an electromagnetic pulse, disabling all electronics within its blast radius for a short period of time. It functions similar to the EMP killstreak. It will effect all electronics, up to and including drones, sentries, electronic sights, and the player's HUD. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 When thrown, it disables enemy equipment and electronics within the blast radius, also lightly stuns enemy targets. The severity of the effect depends on how close the enemy is to the explosion. It explodes about a second after throwing. It will instantly disable enemy Recon Drones, Sentry Guns, Remote Sentries, SAM Turrets, I.M.S., Escort Airdrops, Trophy Systems, and even depletes Assault Drones of their ammo. It can also take down a pave low on some maps. It may be used for painting a group of enemies when the player has the Recon perk equipped. It will take multiple EMP grenades to destroy AH-6 Overwatches. The throw time is faster than all other grenades in Modern Warfare 3, similar to the stun and concussion grenades featured in previous Call of Duty titles. Equipments and killstreak rewards destroyed with the EMP grenade count towards SitRep Pro and Blind Eye Pro respectively. Using Assassin Pro will cancel the effects of any thrown EMP Grenade. Gallery EMPgrenadeMPRT.png|The EMP Grenade about to be thrown. EMPgrenade tossed.png|The EMP Grenade being tossed at a Remote Sentry File:EMPgrenadecreateaclass.png|The EMP Grenade in Create-a-Class Fourzerotwo-gameplay2.jpg|Robert Bowling throwing a EMP grenade on the map Piazza. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The EMP Grenade is available in campaign as part of the customized loadout. It is very useful when it comes to disabling enemy turrets and drones so the player can destroy them in relative safety in the effect's duration. It is also useful for disabling enemy cloaking. If the player is caught within its blast radius, his/her HUD will be scrambled for a short duration. Multiplayer The EMP Grenade returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and is visually identical to its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 counterpart. The EMP grenade will destroy all enemy equipment caught in its radius, along with the Sentry Gun, Guardian, Dragonfire, Hunter Killer Drone, and the Hellstorm Missile. The A.G.R. will require 2 EMP grenades to be destroyed. Similar to the EMP scorestreak, any players affected by the EMP Grenade will be unable to call in scorestreaks. This will not, however, affect currently active scorestreaks unless they are also within the EMP Grenade's radius. Unlike its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 variant, EMP grenades in Call of Duty: Black Ops II are omnidirectional and unaffected by cover. This means that you can destroy equipment and affect scorestreaks through any cover as long as it is within the EMP grenade's radius. Combining this with the Engineer perk can be very useful, and you can disarm a room full of equipment without ever entering it. The EMP Grenade will also blind people, making for an improvised flashbang/concussion grenade. In addition, players receive fifty points and an EMP assist should a teammate eliminate a hostile who was affected by the grenade, much like the EMP scorestreak. The EMP cannot effect the player's equipment and if the player hits himself/herself with it his/her HUD will only be offline for a moment (specifically, the time taken for the HUD to recover from scrambling). EMP Grenade in air BOII.png|An EMP Grenade Zombies The EMP grenade only makes an appearance in Green Run. If the player has the Monkey Bomb at the time and gets the EMP grenade, it will replace them. The EMP effect is rather large and hazardous: it will disable the player's HUD, any nearby Perk-a-Cola machines, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, power-ups, the Bus Driver (whom can then be recharged with a Turbine), Mystery Box and an active Monkey Bomb. These effects can be frustrating for other players if one player is throwing an EMP at them or at any of the latter listed above on purpose. These effects last for approximately two minutes. The EMP will not take any effect if thrown in a lava pit. In addition, any zombies caught in the blast radius will be stunned and will walk around very slowly (or simply stand still) without bringing attention to the player. This effect lasts until any player sprints or shoots (jumping and normal walking is allowed). Walking near an individual zombie will also awaken it, but others will still be under the EMP effect. This can be used to buy time to do necessary tasks in the middle of a round, with more time than the Monkey Bomb allows, given no one sprints or shoots. Due to these adverse effects, the EMP Grenade may not be very useful in Team or Solo Zombies gameplay, but in Grief, this can be a potentially very powerful weapon where its hazardous effects can greatly hinder the opposing team. As well, it is very common for "griefers" to use the EMP Grenade when someone is using the Mystery Box or the Pack-a-Punch Machine, as unsuspecting players can effectively lose 950 points and not get a new weapon, or they lose 5000 points and they lose the gun they were Pack-a-Punching. The EMP Grenade will instantly kill the Avogadro. Upon impact, he will scream and die as a result, which is very helpful should he be present. Other than that, the EMP grenade's negative effects outweigh its positive effects. Achievement/Trophy The Lights Of Their Eyes (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Green Run, pacify at least 10 zombies with 1 EMP. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The EMP Grenade was briefly seen in the "Induction" trailer, where Mitchell switches from EMP mode on a grenade to a different mode. Trivia *On the Nintendo Wii version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, one EMP grenade can destroy a Pave Low, AH-6, or an Osprey. *The Flashbang, Concussion and Shock Charge effects can be canceled when the player is blinded by an EMP Grenade (not the EMP First). *When thrown at the Avogadro, he will disappear, just as if the player had killed him normally. *Zombies stunned by the EMP Grenade will have no glow in their eyes. *It is very common for "griefers" to use the EMP Grenade in Zombies when someone is using the Mystery Box or the Pack-a-Punch Machine, as unsuspecting players can effectively lose 950 points and no mystery box, or they lose 5000 points and they lose the gun they were Pack-a-Punching. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty Online Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Tactical Equipment